A Day At The Office
by ycamacho
Summary: One-Shot: Beca is found working on a Saturday afternoon by Aubrey. What happens after a simple dinner as the sun sets on LA? *Requested by a reader. First Mitchsen fic, don't really know how I feel about it. Enjoy* **Own Nothing.


Beca sat at her desk on a Saturday afternoon. She shouldn't even be there but she couldn't pull herself away from her work let alone all the paperwork that came with it. She had been there for a couple of hours; her music playing in the background. She was so preoccupied with the million papers scattered in front of her that she didn't even hear Aubrey walk in.

"Beca, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Bree, I uh didn't want to be home and I came here instead." A simple answer with minimal truth. Her father and stepmother were visiting for the weekend and god forbid Beca spend more time than necessary with either of them.

"Oh. Okay well I'll leave you to it." Bree stated as she did a twirl on the ball of her feet and headed towards the door.

"Bree. Wait" Beca spoke up making the blonde stop in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get something to eat? I don't really know how long I've been here but you know me, always hungry and stuff."

"Sure, want me to order in or go out and get you something?"

"Order something and help me figure this out while we wait?" Beca smiled and held up a couple of lose pages.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Aubrey stated as she exited the office and went to get the menu of Beca's favorite Chinese place and made the order.

Two hours later, Aubrey and Beca sat in the DJs office watching the sun set along the horizon in LA. Beca and Aubrey sipped wine that had complimented the meal perfectly after discussing future hires and event dates.

"Beca?" Aubrey voiced after a long comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you at home with your dad and step-mom? You know they came to visit so they could spend time with you."

"I don't know if I can stand Sheila long enough to enjoy her...wait how did you know they were in town?"

Aubrey blushed a tad at the following confession. "Your dad called."

"What do you mean he called?"

"He called me and asked if you were with me because of all the time we spend together. He sounded genuinely worried when I said you weren't. But I know what you do when you're hiding out." Aubrey smiled at Beca.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not all that hard to figure out after all huh?" Beca replied taking a sip of her wine and looking out into the horizon.

"It took me a couple of years and accepting a couple of things in order to really understand you." Aubrey confessed finding her hand interesting all of a sudden.

"Bree, you know it's okay to understand me. I won't get mad either. It comforting really, knowing that someone else understands me even when I don't understand myself."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Aubrey smiled to herself. She had never been honest with herself when she was in school but in this moment with Beca she realized something that she had been avoiding for years. She had fallen for the tiny alt-girl that had become an amazing DJ. "Beca?" Her voice was small. She knew she had to tell her sooner or later.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, directing her full attention back to the blonde. Wow, has she always been this beautiful with those emerald green eyes? Beca wondered as she took in the sight of the breath taking woman Aubrey Posen had become.

"Do you ever feel like you've found someone that you could spend the rest of your life with but don't know how to tell them or what to do to achieve that?" Aubrey's nerves were starting to build but she was fighting the urge of throwing up because she wanted to know. Needed to know.

"I did. I was in love with Chloe. But in my heart I knew she was always meant to be a housewife or a teacher with kids in the suburbs. And on some level despite being in love with her, I knew she wasn't a soulmate type of person for me."

"What do you mean?"

"See when I think about my future, I know what I want or who I need by my side. In my mind, the person that I need in my life has to be a couple of things. She has to be ambitious, strong, determined, loving and beautiful. She has to love her career as much as I love mine but wouldn't mind flying out to see me play whenever she can. She has to get along with my dad even if I don't. She loves to cook and laugh whenever is try to do something. Cuddling isn't a must for her only she she's sad or sick. Watching a movie isn't something she loves to do either because she prefers drinking wine and reading a book. And ultimately, she has to have the most captivating eyes anyone has ever seen. Those eyes are filled with passion and fear because in order to succeed, she believes in herself but it still scares her to death of what could happen. She has to be someone like you, Bree." Beca finished looking at Aubrey who looked shocked at the confession the alt girl has just made.

In that moment, Aubrey was speechless in a good way. All she could do was give a small smile and move towards the small brunette and capture her lips. Their lips blended perfectly as they moved against each other as if they had done it multiple times before. Aubrey cupped Beca's face pulling her closer into her body. As a small moan escaped from the brunette's mouth, it became apparent that oxygen was needed. They slowly pulled away but rest their foreheads against each other allowing their breathing to return to normal.

"Did you mean that?" Aubrey whispered after a couple of minutes.

"Every single thing, Bree. Since Chloe's wedding, I knew I had fallen in love with you instead of her. Seeing her in a wedding dress made me happy that she had found someone that gave her an extra sparkle in her eyes. But seeing you walk down the aisle in that baby blue dress, made me wonder what it would be like to have you walk towards me in white. Seeing you every day, I started to see all the little things that made you this wonderful person. How you take a sip of black coffee before you add cream and two spoonfuls of sugar. How you always wear grey as a casual color only to add a vibrant color for work but when you're going into a meeting you wear black and white to make it seem professional. The days you're sick, you drink tea with honey and all you want is someone to hug you while you sleep. You hate watching reality TV because it's all rehearsed and you would pick a good book and wine over that any day. You have like three favorite shows and only one of them is considered a full drama show. You sing in the shower every morning, you wash your face every night and you think a well balanced meal is the key to everything. You seem like such a perfectionist but in reality, you just like knowing what's going on. Aubrey, we've been friends for almost twelve years and I've slowly fallen in love with you these last four years. So I'll say it first and you are under no obligation to say it back, ever." Beca paused, taking a sip of her wine and putting it aside. She got up from where she was sitting on the small couch next to Aubrey and moved to be sitting directly in front of her. The small brunette took a deep breath before saying, "Aubrey, I'm in love with you. I love you so much."

The silence that fell around them after the confession seemed to last very minimal as Aubrey crashed her lips into the brunette. Beca pulled Aubrey up and pushed her up against a wall only to be pushed backwards towards her desk all while their lips stayed connected.

"I take it you feel the same" Beca managed to mumble between kisses as the blonde's hands lifted her onto the desk.

"Becs, I've been in love with you just as long." Aubrey replied as she pulled away allowing oxygen to fill her lungs. "You're the reason I've managed to control the vomiting. And that I stopped acting like an uptight bitch. Of course I feel the same way. Now stop talking." Aubrey's eyes gave a devilish glint that made Beca moan as she noticed Bree undoing her jeans and pulling them off.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _This was prompted by a reader, I did my best and I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions on what else I should write. Thanks again for reading :)_


End file.
